The Soft Side of Captain Jack
by LimeFlamingo
Summary: TWO NEW CHAPTERS! Elizabeth decided that what she wanted most in the world was Jack, and they have been together on the Black Pearl ever since. She finds out she’s pregnant and this is how Jack reacts. Sparrabeth. Fluff fluff. Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: One shot. Elizabeth decided that what she wanted most in the world was Jack, and they have been together on the Black Pearl ever since. She finds out she's pregnant and this is how Jack reacts. Oh the ridiculousness that is Captain Sparrow ) Sparrabeth. Fluff fluff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Elizabeth had been more than terrified to tell Jack that she was pregnant. Given their favorite hobby, she was not in the least bit surprised, and she was ecstatic. She loved being a pirate at sea more than anything in the world, but she still wanted to be a mother. If she could be the pirate king, Elizabeth decided that she could be a mother as well. Especially with Jack. She wanted to have a child with Jack so badly, and it was finally happening. As excited as she was, she had absolutely no idea how he would react. For all she knew, Jack could have thrown her overboard the instant she told him. However, given the fact that he was now completely naked, lying on top of her, kissing his way down her neck with such intensity that it made her heart gallop, she was pretty sure he was alright with it.

Elizabeth let a small moan escape from her mouth as Jack's mouth made his way down her chest. She loved feeling his lips all over her body. He planted kisses all over her rib cage and stomach. Elizabeth squirmed as his lips landed just below her abdomen. Jack stopped abruptly.

"Oh Jack…come on, that's not fair…" She trailed off as she picked her head up slightly and saw what Jack was doing. Dreadlocks dangling in front of his face, his kohl framed eyes were fixated on Elizabeth's stomach. She felt her cheeks get a little hot and she smiled a small smile. "Jack,"

"Sh." He cut her off, never moving his gaze. He brought one of his rough hands up to Elizabeth's smooth stomach and placed it firmly onto it.

Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbows and watched this act, astonished at Jack's behavior. He looked as though he held in his hands something strange that he had never seen before; something sacred.

"Lizzie?" He whispered, still not moving his eyes one bit.

"Yes?" Elizabeth breathed; too distracted by the scene that was melting her heart.

Pirate hand still solidly in place, Jack finally lifted his gaze to meet Elizabeth's.

"I love ye. Honest, I do." He vowed.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and smiled. This made Jack smile as well, but not one of those devious smirks that Elizabeth had fallen in love with. Rather, it was a genuine smile; the smile that kept Elizabeth in love with him. Jack crawled over Elizabeth's clothing-less figure and kissed her square on the mouth. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into her. Breathing together, they melted into one another under the large Caribbean moon.

The next morning Elizabeth woke with a smile on her face. She jumped out of bed and dressed, eager to find Jack so they could tell the whole crew their good news. As she strode up the stairs, her eyes spotted her beautiful Jack, hair blowing in the wind, at the helm. She crept up behind him and ducked between him and the helm, kissing him before he even realized she was there.

"Good morning, luv." Jack beamed at her. Then took an arm away from steering and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Good morning to you too, Captain." She smiled, her hands on his chest. She then leaned into his ear. "I want to tell the crew." She whispered.

Jack quickly took his arm back and replaced it on the helm as he turned his gaze back to the ocean. "Absolutely not." He stated. Elizabeth was shocked.

"What? Jack, why?"

"Because I said not. Savvy?" He said, simply. This pushed a button with Elizabeth. She hated when he did that. Her eyebrows knit themselves together and she spoke in a low tone, the one that was sure to tell Jack that he was in trouble.

"Captain Sparrow, may I have a word with you in your cabin?" She stormed below deck.

Jack sighed, knowing he would probably get slapped at some point during this 'word in his cabin.'

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye, captain!"

"Take the helm." He said loudly. "And if I'm not back in and hour," his voice turned to a whisper, "then she's probably killed me." Gibbs, highly confused just took the wheel and decided it was best not to ask questions you don't really want answered.

When Jack got down to his cabin, Elizabeth was waiting for him, but seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"They're going to notice eventually."

"Lizzie," Jack began, deliberately keeping a safe distance from his pirate lass; "me thinks you overestimate the collective brain power of me crew. I also think you overestimate their collective knowledge of women."

Elizabeth sighed. "Jack, why don't you want them to know? Are you ashamed of it? It doesn't make you any less of a pirate."

"No! No no! Of course not, luv." Jack walked towards her. "It's just…" He frowned. "You'll laugh at me." Elizabeth's stern look softened a bit.

"No I won't. Just tell me."

"Well, when women carry babes, everyone around them asks if they can touch their belly or feel the baby kick. They think everything about the baby is their business. I don't want no one touching my Lizze!" Jack pouted. Elizabeth's jaw dropped open.

"Jack! That's not a bad thing. It just means that people care enough to-"Jack cut her off and dropped to his knees in front of her, throwing his arms around her waist and smushing his face to her abdomen.

"My belly, my Lizzie, my baby!" Jack yelled, stubbornly. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Jack, get up."

"Nope." He said, still attached to her stomach.

"Jack…"

"Nope."

"Jack, grow up."

"Nope."

"The crew will be so excited for us. Jack, they'll want to help all of us. Look out for us." She changed her tactic. "They will look out for me." At this, Jack removed himself and stood up to face her.

"A pirate ship _is_ a dangerous place for a girly wif a baby…"

"Yes it is." She agreed, finally getting through to him.

"So maybe we should make port for…what? The next seven or eight months?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You're missing the point."

"No, I get it, luv." He grinned and ran his fingers through her hair. "Now let's go up to the deck and create a personal army for protectin' you and the wee one." Elizabeth giggled.

"Aye aye, captain."

When they got up to the deck, Jack summoned everyone with his bellowing, captain voice. He stood with Elizabeth in front of the rest of the men who crewed the Black Pearl.

"Gents! It seems we have some news." Everyone was listening intently. "In a not so short, but not quite so long time, there will be an addition to our crew!"

Silence.

"A very small addition." Jack tried again, demonstrating the meaning of small with his hands.

Still silence.

"A small addition in the form of a babe that will be comin' out of 'ere." He pointed to Elizabeth's stomach.

Still, still, silence.

Elizabeth was fed up. "I'm going to have a baby." There was a pause, then a collective murmur of realization throughout the crowd.

Trying to maintain the role of captain, Jack spoke up again. "So ye all best be doin' yer all to keep the Pirate Queen safe. Now back to work you worthless dogs!" Everyone scattered, most of them peaking at Elizabeth out of the corner of their eyes. Jack pulled his Lizzie closer to him.

"Yer _my_ Pirate Queen." He smirked. She smirked back. Jack leaned in to kiss her and she happily obliged. Suddenly she jerked back.

"Uh oh…Jack…" She whispered as she ran past Jack and vomited over the railing of the Pearl.

"Lizzie!" Jack was not more than one step behind her. He held back her hair and gently rubbed her back, all the while mumbling in her ear. "S'allright Izzy, s'allright." Tears were now running down her face. Jack did not move his mouth from her ear. "S'allright, I'm here, I've got you, Lizzie, luv."

Jack thought about the months to come. He was so excited for this new adventure, though he would never let his crew in on that. He smiled briefly. But as Elizabeth became sick once more, Jack frowned. "I forgot about this part."

THE END.

Please review!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

After many requests and a long time I am adding two more chapters. This is the first one. Enjoy!

Jack rolled over on his side, expecting his arm to land over his wife, but instead he awoke to find the right side of his bed empty. He sat up like a bolt

"Lizzie?" He took a breath; odds were she was fine. Nevertheless he got out of bed, not caring that he was only wearing pants. He started towards the door but got an idea and stopped, then returned to the bed and looked under it. "Lizzie? Bugger." He had so hoped she would be there. He walked out of his cabin, noticing the cool air in the twilight of a spring night.

He looked around; no sign of her. Growing increasingly uneasy he rounded the corner and let out the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding as he saw Elizabeth, like a pearl, standing by the railing. "Oi!" She turned around, startled. But that melted into a smile as her gaze fell on her half dressed pirate.

Jack plans of yelling were immediately thwarted by that smile that seemed to light up the Black Pearl as though it were the moon. Her golden hair rested over her shoulders and her face glowed. Jack also noted with Captain-like pride, how her swollen belly under that white, silk nightgown reminded him of a sail caught in the wind. He moved towards her with purpose. " 'Ello luv." He said with feigned casualty. Elizabeth expected a kiss, instead she got, "What are ye doin' out here?" Elizabeth giggled. Jack did not. "Bloody hell! What sort of lass gets up in the wee hours of the mornin'?" Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but not before Jack got another idea. "AND does the aforementioned lass not realize the temperature of said hours? More giggling. "Cold, Elizabeth! Very cold!"

"I'm not cold, Jack, I'm fine."

"Are ye sure?" He pleaded, coming closer.

"Of course. You know me better than that. If I was cold I would steal your jacket." Jack rested his hands on her hips.

"Then why do ye insist on scarin' me half to death, wench?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are ye feelin' alright?" Jack blurted out.

"Yes, Jack!" Lizzie exclaimed, incredulous at this point. "I'm pregnant, not glass!" Jack sighed, really hearing himself for the first time.

"Ah yes, me troublesome pregnant pirate. I knew there was a reason only a few of those exist." He joked. Elizabeth hit his arm.

"The only _trouble_ is your son. He insists on continuing to kick me in the ribs. Besides, the water is beautiful tonight." She looked past Jack, out towards the impending horizon.

"This mornin' " Jack corrected her. "Ye still expect the wee one to be a lad?"

"Yes I do." She replied confidently, then smiled as her husband's hands made their way onto her belly.

"Well that's splendid," He then added in a low tone, his signature smirk on his face, " 'cause I still think it's a girl." Their faces were now much closer together. "Lizzie, you look like a goddess tonight."

"You mean 'this morning?" She retorted, a proud smirk now shining on her face as well.

Jack couldn't take it any longer and attacked her smirk with his own. He smiled through the kiss as her mouth gladly welcomed his tongue. Over the 9 months of her pregnancy, Elizabeth's sexual desire had varied greatly. For example, there was that one day where she nearly knocked him overboard with her lips, in the middle of the day. And then there was the day he got smacked for kissing her cheek. But no one was surprised that Jack's desires were as strong and unwavering as ever. In fact, watching his wife's figure slowly change and grow with their child was decidedly the sexiest thing Jack had ever encountered. Of course, he'd be damned before admitting that to anyone else.

As his kiss traveled across her cheek and reached her neck, Jack was careful not to be too presumptuous, lest he get slapped again. However an unexpected but always welcome palm sliding between his legs assured him that his actions were not unwanted, to say the least.

He kissed down her neck, to her breasts; tracing her hard nipples with his tongue, then down to her belly and lower and lower until he reached her legs and the hem of her nightgown. He slowly lifted the airy fabric over her stomach, the sensation of which made Elizabeth let out a small moan. Jack then gently covered her large belly with kisses: every centimeter of the home of their child was showered with the soft touch of Jack's lips, and he couldn't help but fall deeper in love with his Lizzie.

Still exploring her abdomen with one hand, the other hand grasped Elizabeth's thigh as his mouth explored a much more concealed region. Elizabeth's head was spinning and she held onto Jack and the railing, afraid she might faint. A flick of Jack's tongue and her eyes fluttered shut and her head flew back. In her current state; senses heightened and hormones ablaze, Elizabeth gasped and was calling Jack's name and pulling at his hair in a matter of seconds.

Slowly he returned to her level, letting the fabric of her nightgown float back over her middle, then gently kissed each cheek and planted one soft kiss on her lips, holding her as close to him as he could get her.

Without warning, the Pirate Queen deepened the kiss and thrust her hand into Jack's pants. Immediately it was clear to her that he was not far from the same satisfaction he had just given her. As her hand moved Jack moaned through the kiss and Elizabeth moaned back, her body still on fire. Jack gripped his wife's flesh harder and harder as he got closer and closer to that feeling he only ever wanted from Miss. Elizabeth Swann. He heard her gasp and her hand stopped, he was sure his head would explode. He broke the kiss to speak.

"That's fantastic, luv!" He growled encouragement.

"Oh my god." She said.

"Yer tellin' me!" He went to resume the kiss, but-

"I think my water just broke." He froze.

"Uh, come again, luv?" She retracted her hand, gripping her stomach. She then looked down and Jack followed her gaze to a very distinct puddle on the floor. "Bugger!"

Next chapter will be posted in the next few weeks at most. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The third and final chapter, complete with a tiny epilogue. Enjoy!

_Right where we left off…_

"Lizzie…is it uhm…is it…the time for the…uh…time?" Jack awkwardly ran his fingers through his decorated dreadlocks, then finally, with no other options, he met Lizzie's eyes.

"Yes." She replied cautiously, her hand still glued to her belly.

"So…"

"Ow!" Lizzie grabbed Jack's hand in an act of desperation as the first real contraction hit her.

Not sure what to say, Jack responded "Are ye okay?"

"No, Jack." She then added, sarcastically, "Are you?"

Glancing at his crotch he said, "Not really." This was obviously not what Elizabeth wanted to hear.

"You stupid whelp! Do…something!"

"Oi! Don't you call me that! I call other people that, savvy?" He stated the obvious.

"Jack, for god's sake! You're supposed to be the bloody captain!"

"I AM the 'bloody' Captain. And what is it I'm supposed to do, exactly?" He questioned.

"You're supposed to not be a whelp you…whelp!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Jack, honestly!" She yelled. "Just go get Gibbs and get me to back to the cabin." Jack began to rush to find Gibbs. "No! Is your brain really that soaked with rum?"

"Well maybe it is! But ye married it, luv! What were ye thinkin' then?"

Another contraction ripped through her and this one shook her to the core. "I don't know!" She began to cry and she gripped the railing, turning her knuckles turning white. "I'm just supposed to breathe, you're supposed to know what to do!" She sobbed. "This really hurts!"

This snapped Jack back into reality. He took her weight, holding her up and gripped her hand as though reassurance could seep from his into hers. "Yer right, Lizzie. Just breathe luv. I'll take care of everything else." The contraction subsided. Jack took his own advice and took a deep breath. "Alright then. Lizzie, you're in labor." He stated robotically.

"Jack," she spoke softly "I KNOW THAT!"

"A'right…and…that means it's baby time?"

"Well done you stupid whelp! Ouch!" She doubled over again, her breathing labored and inconsistent.

"Stop callin' me that!" Jack grabbed Elizabeth and hurriedly ushered her down to their cabin all the while screaming for Gibbs who was the only bloody person on the ship who knew how to deliver a baby.

_Several hours later…_

"Jack, this is all your fault! You're a stupid bloody imbecile and I'm never letting you touch me ever again!" Elizabeth hollered in pain from their cabin. Jack had gone to get her a glass of water and was now camped out outside the door, unable to bring himself to go back in, though apparently she knew he was there.

"Bloody wench must be psychic." He thought, fiddling with the glass. His eyes widened as he hoped she wouldn't turn into Tia Dalma "At least not in looks, anyway."

Just then, Gibbs exited the cabin, seeing Jack he said, "Everythin's goin' just fine, Jack. No need t' worry. Might take some time, though." He moved to leave.

"Mister Gibbs?"

"Yes Captain?" He turned back.

"I-uh…" he stalled. A yelp from inside the room pushed him forward, his eyes cast downward. His posture collapsed. "I can't stand seein' her like this. I'm not used to being this…"

"Helpless?" Gibbs carefully offered.

"Helpless." Jack repeated. "Bloody hell." He paused "I did that to her."

"Nah, Jack. You did that_ with_ her. It's all natural, it is. And I'd think she doesn't truly blame ye. I'd stake my life on it in fact. All ye need to do is be with her. Hold 'er hand. That's all the lass has ever wanted of ye." He continued on his way to get more towels.

Jack thought for a moment and slowly re-entered his cabin. He suddenly realized that he couldn't remember this room without Elizabeth in it. She was lying on the bed, a sheet draped over her body, accentuating every curve. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed and sweaty, her light hair darkened with sweat and pain. She looked beautiful, he thought. She was softly humming a familiar song. He walked over, set the glass of water on the night table and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho." He spoke softly, in time with her humming. Her eyes opened to find his staring down at her. She smiled a soft, weak smile. Jack returned the gesture. Her smile abruptly disappeared as her hand clenched his once more. He watched in agony as pain gripped his wife. His instinct was to run very fast and make Gibbs fix this. But when a strained 'ow' escaped Elizabeth's lips he suddenly knew what to do. He reached his hand around her and placed it firmly on her back, putting his mouth next to her ear. "Shh shh, just breathe luv." He felt her ribs expand in her back against his hand. "That's it, lass. You leave the rest to me and Gibbs. All ye have to do is keep breathin'." She obeyed. "Ye can do anything." He continued, "Yer my Lizzie; the strongest woman I know, savvy?"

_Later that morning, approaching the afternoon…_

Jack positioned himself behind Elizabeth and held her as she began to push. But after more than half an hour, Gibbs' encouragement didn't seem to be enough anymore. She was beyond exhausted, in excruciating pain and Jack couldn't take it anymore.

"Yer a'right, Lizzie." He crooned in her ear, while shooting an exasperated look towards Gibbs, who tried to reassure him, but to no avail.

"Push, Miss Elizabeth" Gibbs ordered. Her body was working hard, but she seemed too weak to do much of anything.

"Elizabeth, just one more should do it!" Gibbs egged her on.

"I can't!" She yelled.

"Yes you can, Lizzie" Jack encouraged.

"No, no I can't Jack. It hurts too much. I want to stop!" That broke his heart.

"No, luv, you can do this." He so wished he could do it for her.

"Miss Elizabeth, you have to go again. The baby needs to come out." Gibbs stated; far too seriously for Jack's liking.

"Lizzie, push!" Jack growled.

"I can't do it" She sobbed. Her sobs turned to anger on a dime as she writhed through another contraction. "Damn you to hell Jack Sparrow! If I could, I'd leave you for the Kraken all over again!"

He suddenly flashed on that fateful day she'd tied him up and left him for dead; how her mouth crashed down on his just like he had always imagined it would, while he felt that cold metal click around his wrist. He closed his eyes.

"Pirate." The word shot from his mouth to her ear like a bullet from a gun. He felt her whole body tense up and she let out an animalistic growl as her entire body worked together to give their child life.

She collapsed against her husband as it ended. A moment of silence and then, as if from nowhere, a cry pierced the room. It seemed to stop time. The couple's eyes shot open to see Gibbs holding a small bundle in his arms.

"Ye have a healthy baby girl." He handed the bundle to Elizabeth who stared, stunned. "I'll leave ye to…right" Gibbs awkwardly left, cleaning up a little as he did.

The couple stared, starry eyed at the tiny child in front of them.

"Oh." Elizabeth sighed. The baby began to fuss. "Hello, darling."

"'Ello, lass." Jack piped in. He then shifted his attention to Elizabeth, who now had tears of a different sort falling down her cheeks. He pressed a kiss into her neck as one would press a flower to save it forever. "Ye did wonders, luv." She smiled.

"Look what we made, Jack."

"A little girly." He crooned.

"She's beautiful."

"Aye, that she is. She takes after her mother that way."

"She has your eyes." There was a pause as the two lovers took in the astonishing sight before them. "Wow, we have a baby girl."

"I told you so." Jack whispered. He felt her chuckle softly against him, still wrapped around her.

"Yes you did."

"So I get the pleasure of namin' the wee one."

"But-"

"Uh uh uh, a deal's a deal, luv."

"Pirate." She stated.

She hoped with all her might he wouldn't name her after a piece of buried treasure, a bloody island or worse, a brand of rum. Then again, perhaps she underestimated her Captain.

"Lilly." Lizzie looked up at him. "Lilly Pearl. That's 'er name." She returned her gaze to their daughter.

"Lilly Pearl. Jack, it's perfect."

"What can I say, luv?" She smiled. "Do ye need anything?" He asked as he brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.

"I'm alright. I just need to rest. God, I want to sleep for a week."

"Anythin' you say, Your Majesty." He carefully got up from behind her, guiding the Pirate Queen's back to the pile of soft pillows on the bed.

"Do you want to hold her?" She had already begun to drift off.

"Of course." The words fell out of his mouth and before he could take a moment to be afraid and he gathered up the squirming bundle, blankets and all. Jack held his daughter; the daughter of Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann, in his arms. He brushed one rough pirate finger across the soft cheek of the child, who gurgled joyfully up at her father.

" 'Ello Lilly." With large eyes still fixated on Jack, the baby wrapped both hands around one of the beads on his beard. "Aye, that be treasure, lass. Yer going to make a fine pirate, indeed."

_A few months later…_

Lilly Pearl Sparrow was now about three months old and already far and away the favorite crew member of the Black Pearl. Currently, Gibbs was showing her how to hoist a sail; he claimed it was never too young to learn the basics. He was wonderful with the girl and she clearly adored him.

Although it had definitely taken some adjusting, Jack took better care of Lilly than anyone could have imagined, and Elizabeth did the same though Jack had never doubted that for an instant. They could not ask for anything more than for their little girl to grow up loving the smell of the sea and the feeling of freedom.

Jack looked over at Gibbs and his little Lillypad, as he had taken to calling her, from his position at the helm. The nickname had come about during one of the first baths they had given her: he loved the picture of his little Lilly splashing around in a pool of water, (it amused Jack when he realized that he basically does the same, just bigger and with a ship) and he then imagined her tiny hands and feet splashing in the vast ocean. That thought reminded him of a lily pad, and it had stuck.

He thought back in awe over how he and Elizabeth came to be where they were now and smiled as he was brought back to reality by his daughter spitting up all over his first mate. The beating sun on this summer day claimed Jack's attention as he noticed his head was incredibly hot.

"Where's me bloody hat?" He exclaimed, first checking his head, then looking around and under himself. "Bugger." He handed the helm off and stormed to his cabin. He opened the door and his eyes went immediately to the back of the door, to see if he had hung it up and forgotten. "Lizzie, 'ave you seen my hat? Me head's lost it again."

"Remind me again what it looks like." Was the only reply. He quickly turned to ask her what in god's name that meant, when his eyes fell on his wife on the bed…wearing nothing _but_ his hat. She held a bottle of rum.

THE END THE END.

Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to hear what you thought of it, so please review! Thank you!


End file.
